


"Call me Clay"

by Clay_Soda



Series: Dream multiverses can switch body with Clay [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, Dream and Clay are not the same person, Family Dynamics, Fuck Canon, Gen, Light Angst, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), no one needs canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clay_Soda/pseuds/Clay_Soda
Summary: What if Dream was forced into the role he is right now?Tommy gets to see the real Dream or more like Clay. Clay is soft and is nothing like Dream. Clay just wants his friends back.Letting Tommy see him weak is a beginning, right?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream multiverses can switch body with Clay [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114439
Kudos: 243





	"Call me Clay"

**Author's Note:**

> I hate canon, so I made this to say fuck you to canon

Shaking hands reached out into a hoodie pocket, pulling out a crystal similar looking stone. It was a light baby blue. Not for long. Suddenly the baby blue turned into a deep royal blue. Hands are trembling even more now, watching every singled freckle cover the hands.

Sitting on the roof. The same roof where he had planned endless plans with them. He is cursed for it to happen, cursed to be abandoned every time and every time it hurts more and more. Curse…what happened to him to get cursed? He can barely remember it, but yet it seems so clear to him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Mother! What is my present you wanted to talk about?”_

_No response, she just grabbed young Dream’s wrist and pulled him into the big hall. Dream never knew why the Hall was so big, it was almost never used or at least he didn’t know about it being used. His mother dragged him to the hall and immediately placed him down on the chair in the middle of the hall. His mother walking away to the side, vanishing._

_“Clay. It came to our attention that you wanted to start your own SMP?” The council asked._

_The council was scary, they were masked men. All of them had a mask with animal features. Dream was scared, but he didn’t let them notice. Dream blinked a few seconds and started to notice a small boy, around his age, maybe a bit older, was right there starring at him._

_The boy had ram horns. “um, yes” Dream answered as quickly as possible not to anger the council. “what mask do you want. We need to always keep contact with you.” One of the council members said. Dream was smiling brightly and jumping from his chair. The council allowed him to have his own smp. “what mask?” Another one asked. Dream answered without really thinking “smile!” he blurted out and that surprised everyone. It wasn’t an animal, but they accepted it._

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Dream whines as he remembers him being that naïve child that signed the contract. He looked down on the mask next to him, he hated that thing, but he hated the contract even more.

**With this contract, I, Clay will be named Dream. I will own my own SMP. I will live on the SMP as a god. I also agree to the pro and cons of being immortal, but never to find any person to bond with or never to stay with one person/stay at one place.**

**S: Clay**

Such a small contract lead to him siting on a roof with ten deep royal blue crystals around him, yet he was still crying. Knowing he is the worst person to be alive. If he hadn’t been foolish this wouldn’t have happened.

“Dream?”

The leader immediately snapped his head to the direction of the voice, gasping at the fact who was standing there.

It was none other than Tommyinnit. The honey-blonde covered his face to not show any weakness. “you are crying.” Tommy stated the obvious. “n-no shit sherlock.” Dream whined as he heard his own voice crack. ”so you are not a complete heartless monster.” Tommy said as he slowly walked towards Dream. “What do you think, Tommyinnit?” Dream said, he didn’t even look at Tommy, he laid his weapon to side. “I don’t know, you are unpredictable, Dream.” Tommy stopped walking and crossed his arms.

“Clay…” Dream corrected “what?” the taller was confused now. “just…ugh. Just for tonight call me Clay. This is just a small favour.” The honey-blonde laid down on the cold stone, looking straight up to Tommy. “does that mean you are in dept if I call you that?” The younger asked in interest. “yes. Goddamn. I am in dept.” Tears prickled in the corner of Clay’s eyes again.

“then I guess for tonight you are just Clay and I am just Tommy, two people that have no history with each other.” Tommy sat next to Clay and looked over L’manberg. “yeah…no history…” Clay muttered as he slowly drifted to sleep. Tommy stayed at his side until dawn, watching over the sleeping figure. He didn’t know why, but Clay and Dream were two different people and he preferred Clay over Dream.


End file.
